Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5187765-20121224132600
Red's POV (IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!) Sapph's revelation was surprising. Not least the fact that she actualy told me, which was very out of character. I thought for a little while. 'Go.' I said to her. 'Get some sleep.' and I left. I walked to just behind the bow of the yacht. I was thinking, thinking about everything that had just happened. Everything that shouldn't have happened. 'None of this should be happening to me.' I said to nobody in particular. I thought about those words. They somehow didn't seem right. I muttered the sentence again, leaving out the 'None of'. It sounded somewhat correct. It occured to me that I do belong here. I was born into the Puppy Family. This should be happening. I had just reached that conclusion when someone heavy crashed into me from above, sending me to the ground. 'PE-CHANNAS!!!!' I shouted, slipping into Sindarin. I stood up and drew Del. On a piece of paper. Then I took out the real thing and pointed it at a mass of fabric and and a person. Amber came rushing out. 'What the...' She muttered. 'No idea.' I told her. A person emerged from the fabric. It was a girl dressed for a mission. A Madrigal mission. 'Hello there.' She said somewhat anticlimactically. 'Err...' I mumbled. 'Hi.' 'So, what is this thing?' She asked. 'Woah, hold on.' I said. 'Who are you?' Amber asked. 'Oh, did I not introduce myself? Oh well, I'm Rosie.' She said then walked into the kitchen. Me and Amber looked at each other (somewhat reluctantly) and then followed her. By the time we got there, she was already pouring herself some coffee. Me and Amber stepped outside again. 'Do we trust her?' She asked me. 'Yeah, I guess so. I've seen her before.' 'Where?' 'Easter Island Stronghold. I don't know anything about her, I just know she's a Madrigal.' 'Did you speak to her?' 'No.' 'Brilliant.' She muttered. Suddenly, there was a loud noise from above. 'That sounds like...' Amber started. There was a small silence. 'The Camo.' We both said together. those of you unaware of what this is, reread the original. I decided to bring it back in just as a tribute to the original 'A fiver says this is Waste of Space.' I said. 'You're on.' We ran outside. I was right! It was our old friend, Waste of Space! I knew this was the real one, though. You'll soon see why. But it wasn't just Waste of Space. I vaguely recognized another face. It was the infamous least if you remember him from the original Waste of Time! Amber handed me a fiver. 'Waste of Space! What are you doing here?' I asked him, shooting him a warning glance. 'Well, you asked me to come here, boss.' He said, while all the time I was shaking my head at him. Amber looked at me. 'Gimme that!' She said, chasing me around the deck for the fiver.